Boreholes are drilled into the earth for many purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. Many of these boreholes need to have a precise location and geometry in order to increase efficiency for its desired purpose. Steam assisted gravity drainage is one example of a specific horizontal geometry for efficient hydrocarbon production. The geometry generally includes, for example, depth or drilled distance, inclination, build-up rate, and azimuth. The location may relate to a distance to a geologic formation boundary and/or a distance to an adjacent borehole. Hence, development of drilling control systems to increase the accuracy and precision of drilling boreholes would be well received in the drilling industry.